Oh Damon
by KaeKae29
Summary: After Bonnie finds Damon home, she starts to show him what he's missing. A little payback and Bonnie being even more of a badass. Read! Review please! Keep negatives to yourself! Disclaimer: I own nothing


It was night, storming with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning every five minutes about 12:30 in the morning. I had to work late at the office and I told Damon I was going to be late coming home but I didn't expect this late. Walking in, I sat my jacket on a chair and put my keys on the counter. Tip toeing to the bedroom I tried to be careful not to wake Damon, but as I got closer I heard _giggling_? I pushed open the door fearing the worst...and I was right.

"What the hell is going on?" I said furious turning on the lights. Damon looked up from beneath the covers with regret in his eyes. I didn't even see the girl he was with, I just turned around and walked out.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wait please!" He pleaded speeding his way in front of me.

"Fuck you Damon!"

"I'm sorry it was a mistake! Bonnie please don't leave!" I used my magic and his body went flying into the wall.

I ran out in the pouring rain, got in my car and drove off.

 _A month later_

"Bonnie!" Caroline said waving a hand in front of my face.

"You ok?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" I sipped some of my coffee.

Care and I was at The Grill grabbing lunch waiting for Elena.

"You just spaced out."

"Oh no I'm fine, really. What were you saying?" I completely forgot what we were talking about.

"Okay...well I was saying we need to figure out who that girl was. You sure you didn't even see her hair color? I bet her dye job looks terrible."

"No Caroline I didn't see anything. Look I don't want to talk about it. He cheated end of story."

"But Bonnie she just can't get away with it. Damon is your man-"

"Was my man and Care if you want to get technical, he made that choice so if I want some sort of revenge or someone to be mad at it's him-"

"Hey guys." Elena came in cutting me off, sitting in the chair next to Caroline.

"Hey Lena we were just about to order." I said.

"What did I miss?" She said

"Oh nothing I was just trying to get our best friend Bonnie over here to get some revenge." Caroline said.

"On who?"

"The bitch that caused Damon to cheat."

Elena looked down quickly and back up at me which made me wonder...

"Well whoever she is I bet she's sorry." Elena said

Matt came over and we ordered. We all talked and laughed about old times and the things going on with us. It was weird being out of high school and out of college, having real jobs. Caroline is a news anchor, Elena is a nurse and I am a lawyer and dance choreographer . I always thought I'd be just a dancer or having a career involving just music but life had other plans. I learned my way around law and continued my passion and I had the best supporters, Damon being number one. Damon was my best friend and he helped me through everything. One day we bantered like old times and kissed. We started from there in fact I'm on my way to see him now.

I pulled up to the mansion, got out the car and walked in. I found Damon in his bathtub with his eyes closed. I took off my clothes and tied my hair in a messy bun. I walked to the tub and stepped in, as Damon pulled his head up with his eyes wide I covered his mouth with my hand. With my other hand I felt for his dick and started stroking it. As he got hard instantly I climbed on top of him and inserted him inside me. As I started to ride him I through my head back.

"Fuck Bonnie."

We moaned and I started to play with my breast , squeezing them as the pleasure consumed my body.

"Oh Damon."

With that he picked me up and speeded us to the bed. He bent me over and thrusted in me. Flipping me over he kissed me hungrily and started to pound my pussy, making my breast shake and my ass jiggle.

"Shit baby, fuck!" I clawed his back knowingly leaving marks as he pumped faster.

"I missed you so much Bonnie."

He slid out much to my displeasure and got on his knees. He kissed each thigh and dove in, his tongue circling my clit and when he sucked it I went crazy and screamed. My eyes rolled to back of my head and his ate for dear life.

"Damon, don't stop, fuck baby." I tried to cover my mouth but he moved my hand.

"Let me hear you baby. "

With that I brought his head to me and kissed his lips tasting myself as I swirled my tongue in his mouth. I flipped us over and and bounced on his dick. He looked up at me and grabbed my breast squeezing and flicking his thumb over my nipples.

"Ride me baby, harder."

I did as he said and fucked him faster and harder than ever. I slowed to tease him and smiled evilly, he was tired of my game and positioned me with my face down and ass up. He slid into my pussy with ease and groaned, smacking my ass. I was a whimpering mess and made a game of his own slowly his pace and then hammering into me again, making me scream with pleasure.

"I'm coming Damon, fuck I'm coming!"

He turned me over and kissed me stopping his actions, I, reaching for his ass to keep him moving, needed more. He thrusted into me slowly and I was moving my head side to side enjoying every part of it as I was reaching my peak. But then he grabbed my head.

"Look at me while I fuck you," he whispered and sped up his motions. I came.

A hour later he was still knocked out and I made sure of that. Smirking, I collected my clothes, put them on and walked out.

When I made it home I was showering when I got a call from Caroline wanting to go out. I reluctantly said yes and finished my shower. I stepped out the shower and to my surprise the vampire was there sitting on my bed.

"Caroline you use that key way to often."

"Hold on," she sniffed around "why does your clothes smell like sex?"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't have sex with my clothes."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I wouldn't!" We laughed and she moved to my closet.

I dried off and put some panties and a bra on, wrapping the towel on my head.

"Just as I suspected." She said coming out.

"What?"

"Out of all these years you still don't have anything sexy to were to the club."

I was relieved I thought she caught on. I'll eventually tell her.

"Yes I do...I have that-"

"Save it. This is why I took precaution." She went out the room and came back with a black dress.

The dress was black, short and sparkly. The straps of the dress became diamonds and wearing it, it would wrap around my neck as a choker.

"I love you." I hugged her and smiled.

"Get dressed. I'm gonna shower."

That's Caroline for you.

Later on Elena met us at the club and we were dancing and drinking. I was having a good time. It's been a while since I have. The song ' Pop That' by French Montana came on and all the girls in the club went crazy and started dancing on guys and some were dancing on girls. I was drunk so why not? I looked over to fine ass dark chocolate man with pearly white teeth and grabbed his hand. As I started shaking my ass on him everyone started moving around us. People were cheering and that seemed to motivate me even more. Eventually 'Slide' by Calvin Harris came on and me and the guy slowed it down but were still dancing. It wasn't so much as on each other but it was nice. Care and Elena came around and dragged me to the bar.

"Bonnie!" Elena said. "What the hell? I haven't seen that girl in a while."

"Yea and who was that guy? He's totally cute. "

" I would've found out if you guys didn't drag me away!" I laughed.

They were laughing with me and their faces shifted to slightly mad.

"What?" I turned around and saw none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Guys it's ok I got this." I led Damon to the hall were the bathrooms were.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said mad.

"You didn't like the show?"

"Like it? Why the hell would I like my girlfriend damn bear having sex on the dance floor with someone other than me?"

"Wait girlfriend? Damon we broke up a month ago. Do you not remember you cheated?"

"But today...we had sex...I thought everything was ok."

"Sex doesn't fix anything Damon. I was horny so I came to you."

He stood there shocked, then Beyonce's "6 Inch" came on. I started to sway and dance to the beat singing along.

"So calling me "baby" was all an act? What am I a booty call?"

"Call it what you want Damon," I slithered my way up his body, his icy blue eyes filled with lust. I kissed him and he pushed us into a the other wall, picking up my leg, sliding his hand toward my ass squeezing it. Having enough when he tried lifting my dress I pushed him off me. "I'll keep in touch."

I walked off, disappearing into the crowd as the song ended.

 _I'll make you a deal... you'll always come back to me..._

 _Come back..._

 _Come back..._

 _Come back..._

 _Come back..._

 _Come back..._

 _Come back_


End file.
